


24/7 with You

by StubbornMochi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96z line are bff, A lot of star wars preference, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Crack, Fluff, Jealous Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of other character, Nosy Yoon Jeonghan, Possessive Behavior, Smut, This is trash, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Yoon Jeonghan is not a main character, but he's the one that strongly ship soonhoon, escalated quickly from 0-100, especially jihoon, slight meanie, they're just panicked gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornMochi/pseuds/StubbornMochi
Summary: He will not make a move on that guy who just barged in his life ( and his heart ), with his goofiness and oh god, did he just bought him his favourite ice cream flavor and black panther movie ticket, he lov-Even so, he just met that guy only for a few months ( but according to his best friends, jeonghan and wonwoo, he should have marry that guy already with jeonghan confirm himself that he'll be the best wing man he ever had. ) and with his introvert self plus his anxiety ( also panic gay), there's no way he will confess to him anytime soon.Nope, he will not do it even in his dream.But Kwon fucking Soonyoung is another whole of challenge to begin with when he just kissed him and give him his charming smile.While he pinned him to the wall, his mind went short-circuited for a second, maybe two.And did he saw Jeonghan hyung mouthed to him to wear protection before he closed the door.Shit.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 9





	24/7 with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Test is suck but school can kiss my ass right now

*cough*

GIVE ME TIME BECAUSE I'M GOING TO CREATE MY OWN BRAINCELL FOR THIS STUPID FANFIC AND MY STUPID DELULU SELF.

I'M LITERALLY CRYING WHEN I SAW SEVENTEEN IN MAMA BECAUSE FUCK THEY'RE LITERALLY THE MOST ETHEREAL AND THEN THEY PULL THAT VOCAL LINE CARD AND I PASSED AWAY, FOR A SECOND BEFORE THIRSTHYING PERFOMANCE LINE'S LEG LIKE CAN THEY KICK ME ON THE THROAT AND MY BRAIN SO I CAN ATLEAST HAVE 1 IQ BEFORE MY ONLINE TEST.

ALL OF THIS IS TMI BUT I'M STILL TALKING BECAUSE I FEEL GUILTY AS SHIT NOT PROVIDING SOME GOOD SOONHOON SMUT QUALITY UNLIKE SEUNGKWAN'S LOW QUALITY ENGLISH BECAUSE OF MY ONLINE TEST THAT I HAVEN'T STUDY FOR IT BECAUSE SEVENTEEN LITERALLY ON MY MIND 247

BEFORE I LITERALLY ENTER THE DUNGEON OF HELL THEY CALLED TEST PLEASE STREAM HOME RUN OR I'M COMING TO YOUR HOUSE AND BECOME YOUR SLEEP PARALYSIS. (Just kidding, but dude, please )

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS USELESS TED TALK AND I'M STUPID BECAUSE I SHOULD WRITE THIS IN THE END NOTES BUT WHATEVER.

LOVE YOU GUYS EVEN IF WE'RE STRANGER AND NEVER MET BEFORE BUT MY LOVE IS SINCERE I PROMISE YOU.

NOW I RUN OUT OF MY CONTENT BUT WAIT FOR ME AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE SOONHOON ONE SHOT FANFIC AS FAST AS I CAN.

AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR WASTING YOUR TIME FOR THIS USELESS CHAPTER :')

**Author's Note:**

> I'm delulu and i know it. I hope you enjoy this trash with all of my braincell combined and low english quality because I really hope Vernon kick my ass for this.


End file.
